The Immortal Guardians-No OC
by MsPenguingirl1234
Summary: Book One: After the Giant War. After a war, Percy Jackson Son of Poseidon goes missing. The following summer, two mysterious figures showed up on Half-Blood Hill. In twists and turns, the truth comes out. The truth is, the Olympians have a secret about a select few demi-gods. I don't own Percy Jackson.
1. Prologue

Prologue

It was a beautiful day, the summer after the Giant War, it started out peaceful and sunny.

Only to have the day turn stressful, confusing, and cloudy.

In the dining pavilion at lunch, Annabeth sat at her mother's table thinking of a day during last year.

The day before Percy and Annabeth were going to leave Camp Half-Blood for his mother's apartment.

Annabeth sighed. She remembers that day. And, all the emotions...

 _Annabeth_ _was sitting at her mother's table in the dining pavilion during breakfast last September, waiting for her seaweed brain._

 _Her seaweed brain._

 _She smiled at the thought. The Giant War is over._

 _No one is threatening them. Peace at last._

 _Until the next war that wouldn't happen for decades or a century, at least. But, knowing their luck, soon._

 _Annabeth was knocked out of her thoughts by Piper walking up to her table._

 _"Hey Annabeth, have you seen Percy?" Piper asked, once she reached the table._

 _Annabeth grew slightly worried. "No. Have you checked his cabin?"_

 _Piper looked uneasy. She took a deep breath and 'ripped the band aid', as they say. "He isn't there."_

After Piper said that, the whole camp started looking. Everyone who was contacted from when Percy went missing the first time, was contacted again.

The results were the same. No one knew where Percy was.

Even after almost a year looking. No success.

That's when the day changed. The campers heard a crackling sound from Thalia's pine and immediately ran over.

Not fully knowing what was in store. They had no idea what was coming.

Until it was too late.

* * *

 **Please read at your own risk, this book has bad grammar and sooooo many plot holes. I wrote this over a year ago and am planning on a rewrite/editing it better. But many have enjoyed this book...so read if you want.**


	2. Piper - Leo and Guardians?

Piper - Leo and Guardians?

Piper was worried.

The last time Percy went missing (which they were told, that he went missing a lot in the war against the Titians) to go to Camp Jupiter to help bring both camps together.

The difference now is there is no war, no Primordial Gods or Olympians have contacted them, Jason is still here, neither camps or allies have seen or heard Percy, and...

Leo isn't here.

Piper was still sad about what happened.

Since that night when her and Jason were watching the stars on his cabin, she was hopeful Leo was out there. Somewhere.

Piper had recently started losing hope of seeing Leo again. All she hopes for now is that he's safe and happy, wherever he is.

Piper sighed, wishing for the days back on the Argo II.

Piper smiled sadly at that thought, and went back to her lunch.

Half-way through lunch, that was like any other, where it was filled with sad thoughts and trying to think of where Percy could be, all the campers were snapped out of their own worlds by a crackling sound.

Piper looked over to Half-Blood Hill, confusion set on her face as she saw two figures.

'But Thalia and Jason are already in the pavilion...' Piper thought as she slowly stood up.

It seemed as the other campers had the same idea of the two figures potentially being enemies, as they took arms.

Piper started walking towards the hill, noticing in the corner of her eye the other senior cabin councilors all doing the same.

Slowly they all made their way to the hill, with the cabin councilors at the front.

Once Piper hit the base, the figures turned towards the gathered campers.

Piper studied the figures, the one in front was a girl, and the one a few feet behind was a boy. Piper observed that they were wearing black jeans, black shirts, combat boots, and black cloaks that had a different color rim.

The girl's cloak trim was a royal blue, and the boy's was brown.

"Who are you?!" Annabeth demanded.

Piper was amazed on how Annabeth could pull herself together and be calm and collective.

Piper looked behind her at the sound of hooves, she saw Chiron go pale seeing the figures.

"Chiron, do you know them?" Piper asked, trying to figure out if the boy and girl were friendly or not.

"But, you should be dead." Chiron said, moving nervously.

The girl laughed harshly, "We never died. So, technically we are the last Guardians." She exclaimed in triumph.

Piper was confused on the 'guardians' part. But, she was picking up on Chiron's nervousness on who, or what, are they guarding and why.

Suddenly, the whole camp glowed. Piper looked away for a second, before turning back and gasping with the other campers, the boy, and the girl.

The fourteen Olympians stood in front of us on the hill, facing the boy and girl.

"HOW DARE YOU!" A very enraged Artemis exclaimed, causing many to flinch.

"Sis..." Apollo said nervously.

"YOU DARE CALL YOURSELF THE LAST GUARDIAN?! I SHOULD-" Artemis was cut off by colored lights coming from some of the Olympians.

Sky/electric blue. Zeus.

Pink. Aphrodite.

Blood red. Ares.

Grey. Athena.

Fiery red. Hestia.

And, lastly a powerful and bright silver. Artemis.

Piper was amazed by the color, she felt a familiar pull to the it. She felt confused on why it's familiar.

The colors faded, then came a girl who jumped from where the sky/electric blue light was.

Causing everyone to step back.

Piper noticed the cloaked figures, Olympians, and Chiron pale. Well, as much as Piper can tell with the figures, seeing as she couldn't see their faces.

"Impossible..." Piper swore she heard Athena mutter.

Sensing the nervous atmosphere, Jason took Piper's hand in his, and gave a light squeeze.

She relaxed slightly.

And, another girl appeared from the fiery red light. A boy from the grey.

The next one made tears of relief and joy to start falling from Piper's eyes as a familiar boy came from the silver light.

Leo, who was losing his balance, fell face first on the ground.

Followed by laughter of the figures from the lights and, a girl jumped on the ground behind him from the blood red light. Then, the pink light deposited a boy, and a girl.

Piper was confused as the other figures who came from the lights were wearing the same as the girl and boy on the hill.

Except, the girl who had brown hair and almond brown eyes, and was wearing a white shirt and jeans.

Each figure's cloak trim was the color of the lights they came from.

'But, where was the figure from the silver light? Surely Leo couldn't have done that...' Piper became to wander.

She let that thought leave her mind as Jason yelled out, "LEO?!"

Leo picked his head up and looked at us. He became to grin, before getting up and glaring at the girl behind him, then stopped.

"Where did he go?" Leo asked, frowning.

Piper was confusing on what he was talking about.

The girl with the sky/electric blue and blood red trim laughed harshly.

"How are we supposed to know?" The girl with sky/electric blue trim, exclaimed.

"Alyssa?" Zeus asked in a small voice.

Before anyone could react the silver light started up again from where Artemis.

Half way to the boy and girl, the light turned into a boy, who looked well build and was the tallest one of the figures in cloaks.

He stopped a few feet away from the girl in the royal blue trim cloak.

Piper looked at Artemis and she noticed tears falling from the goddess' eyes.

"HOW DARE _YOU_ COME NEAR ME, AFTER WHAT YOU DID!" The girl shrieked in fear.

"Jordan." He said casually with no emotion, like she didn't say anything to him.

" _Perseus_." She spat his name.

Piper looked to Annabeth and noticed she tensed.

"What did you say to make Lady Artemis angry? I have only seen her this angry a few times." Piper looked back to the figure in the silver trim cloak, Perseus, as he said that. His voice only had a hint of humor with no other emotion.

"Nothing." The girl, Jordan, stated, like she actually didn't say anything to anger Artemis.

"She disrespected your title." Artemis replied to his question.

Only now did Piper realize everyone had been silent, but, in a respectful manner to the boy in silver.

"Which one? You have to be more specific on the title, I have many." Perseus called to Artemis, causing the girl's in cloaks to scuff, minus the girl in the fiery red cloak.

Piper took note that he didn't say it in a arrogant tone, but, like it was a matter-of-fact.

"The last Guardian title. She said she is last Guardian." Artemis glared at the girl in royal blue. Then, Artemis quietly grumbled about how he has too many titles.

"Heard that." Perseus called back to Artemis, causing her to blush.

Piper was shocked that the Olympians didn't comment on it like it's happened before.

"Technically, you are not a Guardian. So, how can you be the last one." He said to Jordan.

"Technically, you should be dead. Actually, I heard you went for rebirth. How are you here?" Jordan asked harshly, but Piper heard an underline of curiosity.

"Jordan. _Leave_." Perseus said after a few silent moments.

" _You can't_ tell me what to do." Jordan replied, acting like a child.

"You came here to warn Camp Half-Blood of the war. They know. Now. _Leave_." Perseus said in a deadly calm and menacing voice.

Piper shivered as that voice promised pain.

"Make me." Jordan challenged.

Piper thought Perseus would kill her, but, he leaned into her ear and said a few things, before pulling away.

Jordan grasped in anger, "When we win this war, the first Olympian to die is the moon goddess."

She turned and walked away.

"That's an 'if'." Perseus called out, almost amused.

Jordan, not stopping in her pace, starting screaming out in frustration and anger, before disappearing in the shadows.

The boy in the brown trim turned away too, before stopping and looking back at Perseus, "You, of all people, should know why this is happening. Good luck, Perseus." Then he disappeared in the shadows, as well.

Piper was confused on how the boy said it. It was like he was trying to help Perseus...

Perseus turned back around, "Go to the throne room." He instructed.

When no one moved, he yelled out, " _NOW_!"

The figures in cloaks scrambled around and left in the same lights they came in with.

"Lord Zeus, there will be a meeting in the throne room. Gather the leaders of both camps." Perseus said.

Zeus nodded.

Perseus turned to Artemis, and bowed, "Lady Artemis," before turning and leaving in silver light.

Leaving Piper confused, amazed, surprised, and with a sense of familiarity in the pit of her stomach.

 **This is for TheArrowess for the review. Glad you think so! :)**


	3. Jason - Good ole Throne Room Insults

Jason - Good ole Throne Room Insults

Jason was still in shock, Leo was alive and standing in front of him.

Jason was also in shock on what happened at Camp Half-Blood, how a guy in a simple silver trim cloak said to his father, Zeus. And, how his father only nodded.

The only time Jason had seen someone talk back to his father, was last August when he and Percy were trying to fight back.

Jason has heard stories of Percy back talking immortals, but, never that the immortals accepting it.

That goes to where Jason is now, sitting in a chair in the throne room with his sister's ranting.

"- is no one going to say anything about what happened, or giving an explanation for the fact- Jason are you even listening?" Thalia asked, annoyed.

Jason accidently tuned his sister out, when his thoughts went to Leo and the girl, he introduced as Calypso. Right when the Olympians brought the leaders to the throne room, Leo and Calypso started talking with Leo's father, Hephaestus.

Jason turned back towards his sister, "Maybe their waiting for the ones who actually called the meeting." He suggested calmly to his frustrated sister.

"Only this so called 'guardian' Perseus." Thalia replied, air quoting the word, guardian. She also, spat his name, which confused Jason.

Before Jason could ask, five flashes of lights.

Sky/electric blue. Zeus.

Fiery red. Hestia.

Pink. Aphrodite.

Grey. Athena.

Blood red. Ares.

But, Jason didn't see silver from Artemis.

Once all the guardians stepped into the throne room, they bowed to their Olympian and sat in front of them doing something different.

Sky/electric blue, Zeus. Alyssa, that's what his father called her, was playing with her hands and Jason saw her glowing blue eyes.

Fiery red, Hestia. She was playing with a fire pit in front of Hestia.

Pink, Aphrodite. He was reading a book on what seemed to be a college text book.

Grey, Athena. He was sharpening his spear

Blood red, Ares. She was sharpening her dagger and looking around the room.

"Where's Perseus?" Zeus asked, voicing Jason's pervious thought.

The five shrugged.

"How are we supposed to know, you act like he tells us things." Alyssa said bitterly.

Artemis frowned at the news, "You don't know where he is."

She got a chorus of 'no's as a response.

Artemis slumped in her throne, what Jason can see as, worry.

Finally, after a few moments of Artemis's worry, her Guardian appeared.

The silver light started in the middle of the thrones, before moving towards Artemis's throne and stopped.

When the light disappeared, Perseus was sitting there, relaxed and leaning his head back on the front of the throne.

Jason swore he heard Artemis sighed in relief, and she smiled warmly at her Guardian.

Jason could also hear 'finally's from, Alyssa, his father's Guardian and Ares' Guardian.

He felt confused on why they treated Perseus like that. Were they jealous of him? Did something happen and now there's bad blood? Is it a competitive thing? Or was is it hate?

Zeus cleared his throat, snapping Jason out of his thoughts, "Perseus." The King of Gods started, making the Guardian of Artemis look his way. "What war? You mentioned a war earlier. Who is the war against?" He asked patiently.

Jason, as well as everyone else, looked towards the Guardian of Artemis waiting in suspense for the answer.

Perseus looked down, before resuming his position of leaning against Artemis's throne. Not making a sound once.

Until Jason heard Perseus exhale loudly a few moments later. Without moving Perseus replied, "I have an idea. But, I pray and hope I'm wrong."

"And..." The Guardian of Aphrodite trailed off.

"And, what?" Perseus asked, like there wasn't a war looming over their heads and everything was perfectly calm and normal.

Alyssa sighed, "Perseus, you need to tell us and stop keeping secrets."

Jason tensed and had a gut feeling a fight was coming on, mostly by the way Perseus tensed up.

"I keep secrets for a reason. Have you ever thought about why I keep secrets? I can't tell you who I suspect, because if I'm wrong then we have more problems than a small war." He replied, bitterly.

Jason can tell that he normally isn't bitter, by how the Olympians were gaping at him.

Jason could tell the secrets he held were big burdens, and it seemed like he didn't want anyone to carry the weight.

Jason looked around to see how Leo and Calypso were holding each other, Frank and Hazel were looking like war veterans taking up the responsibility of another war, Piper was looking like she was mentally preparing herself for another war, and Annabeth had a burning determination in her eyes for another war.

All the other veterans were preparing themselves, either mentally or physically.

Jason was ready for the war, but, he wasn't sure if he could handle the secrets that burden a Guardian. The Guardian of Artemis, no less.

What he could gather from Perseus, is he's accomplished many trials, according to his title. Which Jason doesn't know it all, but how Artemis acted about it, Perseus has a long title.

And, Chiron he seemed to be worried about the fight that's about to break out.

Jason had a feeling Rachel could break up the fight, seeing as she can go against Octavian with only a hairbrush. She would be able to get them to listen, and maybe say a prophecy.

"Perseus, how do _you_ know what's best for the situation? _You only have an idea_ on who's starting the war, _that's it_. How were you ever useful?" Alyssa spat angrily.

Jason saw the shocked faces, but, Jason had an idea that something happened to divide the Guardians. The question was what?

Jason noticed that Perseus was nodding his head slightly for a few moments, before turning towards Artemis.

Perseus motioned for Artemis to come, which she did with no argument. He said a few things to Artemis, causing her to beam and grin.

Jason was a little worried that something was going to happen to his father's Guardian.

Artemis straitened up and beamed with happiness, "REALLY!" She exclaimed in surprise and excitement.

Perseus shrugged, "I did it before, I can do it again."

Jason was confused on what was happening, but, it seemed no one wanted to break up their moment.

Artemis launched herself at him for a hug, making Perseus stumble a few inches.

Perseus chuckled, "Well, it's good to see you excited, Arty." He said in a light teasing tone.

Jason hasn't heard this much emotion from Perseus before.

Artemis pulled away, and scowled, "I guess we're stuck together." She sighed, but Jason felt there was underlining tone of teasing. "I, Artemis, accept Perseus as my Guardian, again." Artemis sighed dramatically on the word 'again'.

Perseus glowed slightly silver and Jason could see his aura.

Perseus turned to the other Guardians, "Once you are accepted, go to Camp Half-Blood secure the borders and don't let anyone catch you until a camp leader is there."

Perseus turned to Reyna, "Praetor Reyna, I suggest you to bring some legionnaires to Camp Half-Blood from Camp Jupiter. And, if you need any help from the Olympians, ask. If that doesn't work, tell the Olympian my name." Anyone in the room could tell he was smirking. You can hear it in his words.

Perseus turned, bowed to Artemis, "Lady Artemis," and turned to a silver light, speeding towards the wall of the throne room, leaving Artemis chuckling and shaking her head.

Jason thought he seen a of Perseus' cloak and the light speed away, and disappeared. Shaking his head he turned his attention back to the Olympians, then thinking about the strange Guardian.

Zeus started on the accepting of Guardians, "I, Zeus, accept Alyssa as my Guardian." She glowed an sky/electric blue.

Hestia went next, "I, Hestia, accept Gracie as my Guardian." She glowed a fiery red.

"I, Aphrodite, accept Eric as my Guardian." He glowed pink.

"I, Athena, accept Benjamin as my Guardian." He glowed grey.

"I, Ares, accept Dakota as my Guardian." She glowed blood red.

They bowed and left to do what Perseus told them to.

"Now that is done. Anything else to add to the meeting?" Zeus announced.

Piper stood up, "What is Perseus' story?"

Everyone turned to Artemis, "Piper I can't answer that. I earned his trust, but even then, he didn't tell me everything. His trust is hard to get. It took him years to open up. I actually don't know the full story. His trust is limited." She smiled sadly and shrugged.

Piper nodded, thoughtfully.

"Well, it seems that you all need to go back to the camps." Zeus thundered, raising his mater bolt.

And, suddenly Jason was at Camp Half-Blood.


	4. Leo - Memories

Leo - Memories

Leo was nervous. His nerves were sparking like Jason.

Leo cracked a small, slight smile, until he remembered what happened.

Leo shivers at the memory.

While walking out of the Throne room, Leo thought over what happened.

Leo can remember quite vividly, he was on Calypso's island.

He smiled as he pictured her. Her arms crossed over her chest with a dumbfounded expression, but was trying to look intimidating and demanding. Leo had a sudden urge to kiss and hold her out of relief. And, that's what he did.

He was never good with people, but he found himself crying silently out of relief. Either it was from the ending of the war, or being with Calypso, Leo didn't know. But, he really didn't care.

The memory that Leo was thinking most about was what took place the following summer. Or to present terms, one week ago.

Leo and Calypso were getting Festus repaired (again), when five cloaked figures walked into the clearing.

Leo stuck his hand in his tool belt and pulled out his trusted hammer. He positioned himself slightly in front of Calypso.

"Calypso?" Leo heard a new voice as another cloaked figure came into the clearing.

Calypso looked at the figure and her face turned sad. "Perseus?" She asked in a small trembling voice.

"Wait, if this is Calypso shouldn't she be imprisoned after what she did." A girl said.

"She was imprisoned on that island for a long time. She was abandoned. It wasn't her fault she helped her dad." Leo stated getting more angry.

"He's right. It's not your place to judge, Alyssa. Don't even protest, Dakota." Perseus said, in a cloak with a silver trim.

Leo figured that Dakota (who was a girl) had a blood red trim cloak, and Alyssa had a electric/sky blue trim cloak. Leo was reminded of Jason while looking at her.

"You going to Camp Half-Blood?" A girl in a fiery red trim cloak asked politely.

"Yes." Leo immediately answered.

"Well, your eager to get to Camp." A boy in a pink trim cloak stated.

Leo didn't know why a boy had a pink trim cloak, but he had it on. He must be a Son of Aphrodite.

"So, who are you?" Leo asked, looking at all of them wearily.

"The one in pink trim cloak is Eric, the one the grey is Ben, the one in the fiery red is Gracie. And, sky/electric blue is Alyssa, blood red is Dakota, and silver is Perseus." Calypso said pointing to each figure in turn.

"How do you know?" Leo asked her curiously.

"They're the Guardians of the Olympians. I heard they died a long time ago." Calypso turned towards Perseus. "That's the reason why you stopped visiting me is because you had died. But, how are you here?"

Perseus sighed. "It's a long story. We need to get to Camp. Something will happened in a week's time."

After they all walked around to kill time. But, Leo didn't know that until three days later when he realized they went in circles. After that point Leo watched as only Perseus walked in circles and he didn't stop until it was time to go to Camp.

Then Leo had gotten pulled into the silver light with Perseus.

All the rest is history.

Coming back to the present, Leo had a feeling that Perseus was an underdog, because Leo could relate with him so much.

Leo felt someone squeeze his hand. Looking down at his hand, Leo followed the other arm and saw Calypso looking a little worried at him.

Leo smiled at her, she sighed in relief.

Leo made a promise to himself to help Perseus if he could.

The argument in the Throne room proved that Perseus is an underdog, but one thing Leo knows for sure is that Perseus did something he regrets.

Leo thought all that on the way from the Throne room to before the bridge to the elevator.

Coming to the bridge they waited for Lord Hermes to take them back to Camp Half-Blood.


	5. Hazel - Camp Half-Blood

Hazel - Camp Half-Blood

Hazel was thinking. And, walking around Camp Half-Blood hand in hand with Frank.

After what happened in the Throne room, after Lord Hermes brought them back to Camp Half-Blood, and after a little talk with the leaders about the Guardians, Hazel finally had time to think about this upcoming war.

Hazel felt a tug on her hand, she looked up at Frank.

"Time for dinner." Frank smiled. Hazel felt her stomach do a flip at his smile.

Smiling to herself, Hazel, alongside Frank, walked towards the dining pavilion.

Walking in Hazel and Frank spilt to their separate tables, after he kissed her on the cheek. With a slight blush on her face, Hazel sat down at the Hades table with Nico.

A little into dinner, the Guardians (except Perseus) walked into the pavilion and sat at their Olympian's table.

Hazel was confused to where Perseus is. She wasn't the only one.

"Where's Perseus?" Leo asked looking at all the Guardians one at a time.

They all shrugged and went back to their meals. Hazel was confused on what Perseus would be doing.

Suddenly, there was a horn and the Hunters of Artemis came into the entrance of the dining pavilion.

Artemis stepped forward and looked around in confusion. "Where's Perseus?"

Gracie laughed, amused. "Have you forgotten Lady Artemis? He told you what he was doing in the Throne room."

"But, it's never taken this long." Artemis said to herself, still looked confused.

Hazel was confused on what Perseus was doing.

One of the hunters gasped, "My lady, is he doing what I think he's doing?"

Thalia turned to her in confusion, "You know Perseus?"

The huntress nodded, "He brought Zoë to the hunt, then the both brought me and made me feel welcomed."

Artemis smiled at her huntress, "Atlanta, you three were inseparable sometimes. Even Phoebe liked him." Artemis sighed in sadness.

"Don't be sad, my lady. She died fighting for what she believes in." A voice said at the end of the woods.

Hazel looked, seeing Perseus leaning against a tree with his arms crossed.

"And, to answer your question Atlanta, I did do what you think I did." Perseus said, with what Hazel thinks is a smug voice.

Atlanta gasped and ran towards the Guardian, hugging him tightly as if at any moment he might disappear.

Hazel could see that the hug showed it wasn't anything, but a happy to see you friend kind of way.

Perseus had his arms around her shoulders, and his head resting on her head. While, Atlanta had her arms wrapped around his back under his shoulders and her head buried in his chest.

Perseus pulled Atlanta away a few seconds later, holding her arms length away by her shoulders.

"You've grown. You look more mature. Please tell me you haven't lost your sense of adventure." Perseus said.

Atlanta laughed, "You mean my sense of insanity. It was never adventure. You and I both know that wasn't adventure, most times _I_ questioned my _own_ sanity."

Hazel could tell that Atlanta was happy that Perseus was here, she was practically beaming with happiness.

"Come on, I want to show you." Perseus said, letting go of Atlanta. "All of you. Come on." He gestured for the rest of the hunters.

Perseus walked back in the woods with Atlanta talking to him.

Artemis guided the hunters in the direction that Perseus went.

Hazel got up to, wanting to see what Perseus did that Artemis and Atlanta were happy about.

Once Hazel reached a clearing in the woods by the lake, Hazel could see why Artemis and Atlanta were happy.

The clearing had room for a few big tents, such as a armory and the main tent for Artemis. Then, there was room in between and under trees for all the other tents. Hazel saw many advantage points that seem to be able to see the whole camp.

All in all, Hazel could now see why the two were excited, it was a hunter's paradise.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

Hazel turned to the voice in surprise.

"Um, yes. It is. How did you find it?" Hazel asked, a little timidly to the figure next to her.

Perseus stood right next to her as if it was normal being around girls. Hazel figured it was because of The hunt, but she wasn't sure. And, she didn't plan on asking.

"I needed to clear my head." Hazel looked back towards Perseus a little confused on what he was talking about.

"How I found this clearing. I needed to clear my head and I stumbled across it." Perseus explained after seeing Hazel's slightly confused face.

"What's your story Perseus?" Hazel couldn't help but ask.

Perseus's whole presence changed in a closed off way.

"Come. It's time for dinner." Was all Perseus said as he lead Hazel to the dining pavilion.

Maybe everyone had it wrong. Maybe Perseus had gotten hurt in the past and was suffering.

No way what Alyssa says about how Perseus did something to someone is true.

Hazel wanted to know how the Guardians came to be.


	6. Annabeth - History of The Guardians

Annabeth - History of The Guardians

Annabeth doesn't know how the subject came.

Perseus and Hazel walked into the dining pavilion together. By together, Annabeth means that poor Hazel was practically running to keep up with him.

Annabeth frowned at Perseus. He reminded her of her missing boyfriend, except for the fact that he's closed off.

Annabeth's frown turned sad, thinking about her boyfriend.

Maybe it was fact that both Perseus and Percy share the same name, that has Annabeth sad. Could Perseus know where her boyfriend was? He is a Guardian maybe he knows something.

That thought sparked some hope in Annabeth.

Annabeth was knocked out of her thoughts by a bright flash. She closed her eyes.

When the light dimmed, then faded, she opened her eyes as Athena came into view.

Everyone bowed. "Rise."

As Annabeth straightened out, she noticed Perseus was nowhere to be found.

"I am here to tell how the Guardians came to be." Athena announced.

"What do you mean, Lady Athena?" Hazel asked.

Athena smiled at Hazel, "I am here to tell the history of the Guardians."

Athena gestured for everyone to sit, while the remaining Guardians stopped paying attention.

Annabeth assumed that they don't want to remember the reason why the Guardians started. Or their bored of hearing the history. Annabeth didn't which it was.

Athena flashed in a chair and sat.

"The Guardians started a few fortnights after the Greece Empire started. At the time it was only the children of Kronos. They started the Olympian Council in those early years. The Fates came at that time and told the Council that it was fated for the Olympians to have Guardians, for something was coming."

Annabeth was confused. If Kronos and Gaea coming, then the Guardians should have come back earlier.

Annabeth didn't have any more time to think about that thought, as her mother continued.

"That was the time the Council started recruit mortals for training. Then, later on they brought in demi-gods for the training. The Council grew, a few years after the twins of Zeus and Leto, that a certain demi-god started his training." Athena smiled softly.

"He achieved many things. And befriended many more. The rest is history." Athena finished.

Alyssa snorted.

Annabeth didn't know what Alyssa snorted about.

"Wait!" Leo yelled, making most jump. "What does fortnight mean?"

Annabeth wasn't sure how Leo remembered one word from the beginning of the history of the Guardians. But, Annabeth guessed Leo was still stuck on that one word.

"It means 14 days."

Annabeth jumped even higher than when Leo yelled out.

Standing against a tree was none other than Perseus.

"Or two weeks. If that's how you want to see it as, Leo." Perseus continued.

Everything was silent for a few moments, as the campers were thinking it all through.

"Who was the demi-god you were talking about, Lady Athena?" Piper asked.

Athena looked a little guilty. Annabeth has no idea why, unless the demi-god she spoke of was here. But, they would have said or done something when Athena talked about...

Wait...

Annabeth turned to look at Perseus, she couldn't see his expression.

"You were that demi-god weren't you." Annabeth all but stated.

Everyone looked at Perseus.

"Yes. I was the demi-god. I am the demi-god. But, that's in the past. It doesn't matter now." Perseus answered.

"But, it did before. It did matter. Because, no matter how much you try, Perseus, his death is your fault. And, you destroyed Jordan because of it." Alyssa said hotly.

"Alyssa, you don't understand what happened. I said it doesn't matter because that is the past. Your just like Jordan, you don't know when to let go or to admit you're wrong." Perseus answered back.

His tone was full of warning, Annabeth actually shivered. She hasn't felt this scared since...

Tartarus.

Annabeth in that moment wanted Percy more than anything.

Like Piper knew what Annabeth was thinking, she warped her arms around Annabeth for a hug.

Annabeth smiled gratefully back at her friend.

Annabeth turned her head when she heard a sharp intake of breath.

Perseus looked at her.

"The war has begun."


	7. Frank - War Begins

Frank - War Begins

Frank didn't know how Perseus knew there were monsters on Half-Blood Hill, he's just glad that someone caught it in time before the camp was half destroyed.

Frank was driven out of his thoughts by the sight of the monster army. And, the two cloaked figures.

Frank knew the girl was Jordan, but not the boy.

He knew that Jordan used to be a Guardian, he wasn't sure if the boy use to be one or not.

Perseus appeared next to Frank. "Do you know how to get someone to _not_ blame themselves?"

Frank was confused on who he was talking about. "I don't know. Ask Annabeth or someone who knew Percy for at least a few years."

Perseus turned his head to Frank. "Percy?" He asked with an unknown emotion. And, Frank noticed he tensed a little.

He nodded. "Yeah. He's a Son of Poseidon. And, currently missing." He said the last part sadly.

He wanted to see Percy again. Now he knows how Annabeth felt when Percy disappeared last year, before the Giant War.

"Frank, keep an open mind. He might be closer than you think." With that the Guardian of Artemis disappeared.

Turning back to the hill, Frank noticed Alyssa talking with Jordan and the boy, who had the monster army behind them.

"-DON'T HAVE TO PAY FOR HIS MISTAKES!" Alyssa screamed, Frank noticed, at Jordan.

Jordan started laughing. "You were the one who abandoned me. It's your fault too." She sneered.

The boy, Frank still didn't know his name, stepped forward. "Jordan, we were told to lead the army here, then leave."

Jordan listened and disappeared.

"Charlie!" Perseus, who appeared next to Alyssa, called out.

The boy, Charlie, looked at him. "Thanks!" With that Charlie left, and the monsters ran forward.

Frank during the battle, like every battle, changed into different animals.

He noticed Artemis helping fight with her hunters. Frank remembered she's the only Olympian not bound by the Ancient Laws.

Perseus seemed to be talking to her, while fighting. And, Artemis seemed angry.

After awhile of fighting, and Frank watching the battle as a bird, he noticed a few hellhounds sneak up on Perseus and Eric, the Guardian of Aphrodite.

Giving one big mighty flap of his wings, Frank shifted back to his own self. As he was falling he shot arrows and killed the hellhounds.

Frank tried to roll, like the Romans were taught, but he wasn't as good as Hazel. He overshot it and accidentally stabbed the last monster with an arrow.

Frank, still getting up, heard someone behind him. He turned, and saw Eric with Perseus a few feet behind.

"That was a plan worthy of Athena." Eric commented.

Annabeth stepped forward. "How would you know?" She asked.

"Because, I'm Eric, Son of Athena. And, Guardian of Aphrodite."


	8. Eric - Guardian of The Love Goddess

Eric - Guardian of The Love Goddess

After Eric said he was a Son of Athena, he pulled his hood down, and decided to just tell the demi-gods his story.

Once everyone went back to their tables, Eric stood in front of the head table and waited until the noise had settled down.

Eric cleared his throat, a little nervous on how he would tell his story.

Deciding to start at the beginning, he began the story.

"I started training when I was twelve. I became a Guardian when I was 15, three years later. I'm a Son of Athena."

Eric took a deep breath, before continuing.

"I actually owe my life to Perseus." Eric felt tears coming to his eyes thinking about it.

"My father was an intelligent and successful man, he was the first in his family to go and get a better education. But after losing Athena he-"

Eric closed his eyes and continued.

"He made me use my head, my father, he had me solve problem after problem after problem. He would hit me if I stopped or got something wrong."

Eric felt a tear roll down his cheek. Hearing the familiar sound of the wet towel hitting his back.

His father thought that if he hit Eric with a towel it would be explainable as Eric and he were playing around and Eric got hurt.

Just a friendly father and son competition.

Only a few had ask, but none had known the truth.  
It took a few months to tell Aphrodite, out of fear she would tell his mother, Athena.

Eric wasn't sure why he even told Perseus, but he did. With no hesitation.

Eric opened his eyes and continued like nothing happened. Something he did a lot.

"When I turned 7, he earned money by selling my talents as his own. He even got people to pay him for some books that I had made, or something 'he' made. But, in reality I made them. I lived that way until my twelfth birthday."

Eric smiled at the memory.

"I was on my way home from a walk, dreading the night of more demands and work. But, when I passed a local alleyway between two stores, I was pulled towards it. I thought I was going to get beaten by a few grown men."

Eric smiled at what happened and what he said next.

"I closed my eyes and told them to get over with. I heard someone laughed, but it sounded to be someone younger than me. I opened my eyes to see a nine year old Perseus chuckling darkly. He told me he wouldn't hurt me. I believed him, he sounded like he knew what I was going through. But, to this day I have no idea. Perseus gave me a choice, to either go to camp and train in somewhat peace, or to train as a Guardian. I remember thinking for a few minutes, before I asked him where he was training. He had faraway look in his eyes when he told me training as a Guardian. He warned me it was not for everyone. I chose to train as a Guardian."

Eric was interpreted by Clarisse, the Daughter of Ares.

"Obviously," She snorted. "But, why did Perseus have a faraway look in his eyes?" Clarisse asked in confusion.

Eric sighed. He never really understood Perseus. Sometimes Perseus was great and the next he could explode at you. He was confusing.

"I don't know. He told me that day it would be wise to leave at that moment. While we were walking, he told me about my mother and life as a Guardian in training. When I had asked him any personal questions he would say it wasn't my business. And, when I asked about how he knew I was there he said he heard of my father's talent. I didn't understand how that had to do with anything, but I let it go. Finally, he had enough and we traveled a faster way. When we got to Olympus he pointed in a direction then left. That day I heard many stories of him. And, many didn't seem real. I don't know what would have happened if Perseus didn't find me that day. I would never forget it. But, I also wouldn't forget what he did to Jordan that day."

Eric had a similar haunted look in his eyes, as Perseus had that day many years ago.

"What happened?" Piper asked.

"It's none of your business." A new voice intervened.

Eric knew that voice, that voice saved him, but also haunted his dreams sometimes.

He looked over to see Perseus walking towards Artemis's table.

When Perseus sat down on Artemis's right, a question was asked.

Eric didn't know why, but Leo had some courage to ask, "Why did you save Eric?"

"Didn't Eric tell you? I heard of his father and I came. That's it." Perseus answered with little emotion.

"What did you do? To Jordan?" Clarisse asked, practically sneering at him.

Perseus stood up and in his most intimidating voice said, "Never ask that again. That happened a long time ago. And, no one remembers what happened exactly." His voice trembled a little at end. And, like a shadow he slipped away into the woods.

Alyssa stood shaking her head. "Perseus hurt Jordan so much that day. She would've did something stupid if I had not of started training as a Guardian and ran into her."

She looked at Clarisse and said in a truthful voice,

"Perseus is a cold hearted monster."


	9. Piper - More Monsters

Piper - More Monsters

Piper was still thinking about Eric's story and what Alyssa said.

She knew that there was more to the story, she didn't know what.

It's been two days since Perseus was last seen or heard from. He's final words were the ones he spoke when Clarisse asked what happened to Jordan.

Piper was slightly worried when his voice trembled, she never heard him like that.

Piper was eating breakfast when she heard distant roars.

Looking around she noticed the Guardians started to stand up.

Piper stood up and started walking to the sounds of distant roars.

When they grew more louder, she started sprinting with hearing others behind her.

The roar came to a stop, Piper, standing on Half-Blood Hill, saw a...

Another army of monsters.

Like the first time, the Guardians rushed out and started the fight.

As Piper joined the battle, she thought of how it would of be nice to have the Guardians during the war with Gaea.

"Duck." Piper did. As she came back up she saw Perseus fighting some monsters next to her.

"Thanks." She said, relieved someone had her back, as her boyfriend was flying around and seemed to be helping Leo.

"No problem." He answered back.

Piper hesitated. "Can I ask you something?"

"You just did... Step back." She did. A knife shot past and hit a hellhound.

Piper frowned, before fighting again. "That's not what I meant. I mean..."

"Piper." Perseus stood still. "Just ask." Then, resumed his fighting.

She still hesitated. "Why do the others not like you?"

Perseus didn't answer. The duo were fighting left and right, it reminded Piper of something, but she didn't know what...

"I'm sorry about my question, I shouldn't have asked." She apologized, as she killed yet another monster.

Perseus stopped and turned to her. "It's okay. I'm sorry for overreacting." Piper could have thought he was talking about something else too. She wasn't sure.

She was going to reply when a Drakon's roar was heard.

"Only a child of Ares can kill it!" She heard Annabeth call out.

Piper looked around and noticed all the children of Ares were either unconscious, or trapped in a fight.

She looked to where she heard the roar and saw someone approach the Drakon.

"What are you doing, Punk? Only a child of Ares can kill it." Piper heard Clarisse said to the figure.

Then, Piper noticed who it was.

Ben, the Guardian of Athena, flipped his hood back, revealing brown/red hair and brown eyes.

"I am a Son of Ares. So, I can kill it." He announced.

And, the Guardian of Athena stabbed the Drakon, the last monster, with his spear.


	10. Ben - Guardian of The Wisdom Goddess

Ben - Guardian of The Wisdom Goddess

Ben knew from his past, that some Children of his father, Ares, are more violent than others.

When the era of Rome came, he found himself more like the Roman Children of Mars, then Ares.

He figured this was as good of as a time then any to tell his story.

Like Eric, he stood in front of the table where Chiron sits. And, he began his tale, as the other Guardians paid him no mind.

"My name is Ben, I am a Son of Ares, but, I'm more of Mars, though I was born before the era of Rome. I became a Guardian with Eric, I was fifteen." Ben concluded, as he moved to leave.

"That's it?" Annabeth asked. Ben knew that she was Athena's favorite child. He heard about her boyfriend Percy, though all the Guardians have...

"I came because of a dream from Ares. My mother did like to punish me, but we lived in a time, where that was normal. I don't have a huge past like Eric does." He answered.

Ben moved again to leave, but was again, interrupted. "You're my mother's Guardian." Annabeth stated.

"Yes." He said, as she paused.

"Can you... Can you... Find someone?" She asked.

Ben sighed. "If you are referring to your boyfriend. I can't help you." Her faced turned hopeless. "But," I turn to where Perseus was sitting on the ground behind Artemis's table. "Perseus might."

Annabeth opened her mouth.

"I will not." She closed her mouth.

Thalia, Artemis's lieutenant, stood. "Why not?" She demanded.

"I can't."

"You can't what?" She pressed.

Perseus sighed. "I can't find him. I have tried. But, I can't."

"But, you can find anyone." Atlanta said. "Unless he's dead."

Many opened their mouths.

"No." They closed. "If he was dead, I can find the body, or even a trace. I can't find him at all." Perseus stated.

"Well, it's a shame." Alyssa said. "Because, since we heard of Percy, we started thinking about if he became a Guardian, whose Guardian would he be? I think he would be an excellent leader." Alyssa continued.

Annabeth head snapped to Alyssa. "If he was a Guardian, who do you think he would be?" She looked at all of us.

Ben really didn't know the answer, he didn't have to worry as Gracie answered. "I think either Hestia." She paused.

"Or Artemis."

Ben looked towards Perseus, only to see a empty spot.


	11. Jason - Friendship Fight and Comfort

Jason - Friendship Fight and Comfort

The morning two days after Eric told his story, life at camp was getting a little out of control. Nothing happened for those two days. Well, that pertained to the war, that was going on.

Except, after the last two battles, Jason with the rest of the seven talked. Annabeth found it strange that no one got hurt, not even a little. For two whole attacks, not one injury. None of them could find an explanation, so they put it in the back of their minds. Everyone knew nothing of who they were up against, except Perseus, who only had an idea.

That morning, Jason found himself in the dining pavilion while Alyssa and Dakota were in the middle of a fight.

"-HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT!" Alyssa shouted, looking hurt and offended.

Dakota scuffed. "She told you. And, I, for one, believe her." She stated calmly.

Alyssa had a betrayed look on her face. She sniffed and stood strait with her chin held high. "Of course. Of course. My best friend lost someone close to them, and she blamed me. Her mental state turned dark. A few weeks later, she disappeared. Then, I became friends with her replacement, around that time. And, both left me." She said, she turned to leave, but Gracie came out of the woods.

"Alyssa?" she asked, concerned.

Jason, along with what he thinks is many others, felt as if he was witnessing a private moment. Alyssa and Dakota started fighting out in the open in the dining pavilion. And, Jason suspects the fight just happened in the moment.

Alyssa sniffed, again. "Yes, Gracie?" She asked, still holding back tears.

Gracie moved forward and pulled Alyssa into a hug, where she collapsed and started crying.

Dakota stepped back in, as Jason can see as, shock.

To Jason, Alyssa seemed like someone who was always strong and didn't care what others think. Seeing her crying from her past friendships, Jason knew that she became stronger due to her past. 'Like Reyna...' Jason thought.

As Alyssa's tears dried up, Jason's sister, Thalia stood up from Artemis' table. "Who's your godly parent, Gracie?" She asked.

Gracie smiled, and pulled off her hood, revealing black hair and blue eyes. "Zeus."


	12. Gracie - Guardian of The Hearth Goddess

Gracie - Guardian of The Hearth Goddess

Gracie knew she was fine with her half-sister knowing. Actually, she was fine with everyone knowing who her godly parent is. She was perfectly fine with everyone knowing who she was, it never bothered her. Some of the Guardians never took off their hoods, others rarely, while most just didn't care.

So, as breakfast went on she stood from her father's table, and silence came upon the pavilion. With her hood down, she started to explain her tale.

"My name is Gracie, Daughter of Zeus. And, proud Guardian of Hestia, since I was thirteen. A week after Jordan-or five weeks after Perseus-became a Guardian. I actually started training at nine and a half." Gracie, once she finished, sat.

She went back to her eggs, summoning more bacon.

"That's it?" Piper, the Daughter of Aphrodite, asked confused.

Gracie nodded. "I don't agree with my father most of the time, but Children of the Big Three weren't uncommon back then. I have a good relationship with Hera." And, she started eating.

"What do you think of Perseus?" Leo asked.

Gracie looked up and smiled. "He has a confusing past. He went for rebirth in his first life as a Guardian. But, I don't know about his second. Before we came here, he didn't die again. So, who knows. Just...Be patient and polite. I don't know what he went through. Only Perseus knows, while Artemis knows a little." She explained.

Gracie noticed Dakota storm out of the dining pavilion, and Alyssa looking conflicted.


	13. Leo - Angry Guardian

Leo - Angry Guardian

Leo and the rest of the seven (with no Percy) were thinking of ways to find Percy after the war.

"We could split up." Hazel suggested after a long pause of everyone thinking. They shrugged looking hopeless and tired.

Leo looked up as he heard footsteps. At the end of the woods was Perseus. Leo was confused on why he was in the woods, and...Angry?

Next to Leo, Hazel gasped at seeing Perseus, then made a scared noise, once Perseus looked over at their little group on the dock.

Perseus walked over, and to the Leo's confusion, sat down with them. "What's going on over here?" He sounded casual to Leo. And, less than a second ago he was angry.

"Nothing. Just talking." Piper answered. Perseus nodded slowly, looking out onto the water.

"Why were you mad?" Leo blurted out. Everyone tensed, except Perseus.

Perseus only sighed. "I got into a fight with Dakota on something." He replied.

After a few minutes of silence, with everyone thinking, the horn sounded for dinner.

"C'mon let's get to dinner." Perseus said, walking to the pavilion.

Once they got there, Leo noticed Perseus, as he sat on the ground behind Artemis' table, like he was two days before, and started eating. He still seemed a little tense.

It seemed like the whole pavilion was holding its breath. Leo decided to do something reckless and stupid. Instead of sitting at his table, he walked over to Perseus.

Leo heard many gasp quietly, probably not wanting to anger or irritate Perseus more. He heard almost everyone gasp, when Leo sat on the ground next to Perseus.

Leo was trying to find something to say, as Perseus looked at him.

"Well, the Son of Hephaestus is dead." Dakota stated, a little loud for Leo heard it. And, that meant-

"If you have something to say Dakota, say it." Perseus said, looking right at her. "Because, I think you are turning into one of your gossiping half-siblings."

Dakota, clearly offended, stood and pulled her hood down. "You're just jealous. I mean why else would you reveal my parentage, but nobody else's." She said, fuming.

"It was merely a statement." Perseus said calmly, as he got his feet, and out of the pavilion. Leo noted he lost his anger, but how?

When Perseus was about to walk out, he turned back to Leo. "Thank you." He said, before turning and leaving the dining pavilion.


	14. Dakota - Guardian of The War God

Dakota - Guardian of The War God

Dakota was furious. She doesn't understand why Perseus revealed her parentage, but no one else's. And, Alyssa didn't say anything!

That night, Dakota trained and hacked at the dummies in the arena, before going to the Ares cabin. Only to be kicked out for being 'The love goddess brat'. Alyssa was right, Perseus did ruin everything.

Dakota ended up sleeping in a spare room in the big house, that night.

The next morning, Dakota had another problem, she couldn't sit at the Ares table. And, she refused to sit at Aphrodite's. Instead she did what Perseus does, she sat behind the Ares table.

As she was eating, she noticed the stares. after ten minutes of it, she snapped. "WHAT?!" She demanded.

Some flinched, and looked away, but some (mainly Aphrodite's table) stared at her in disgust.

"Aren't you going to say your story?" Clarisse asked. Dakota was taken aback by the kindness in her voice.

She looked around, as now she wasn't angry, she noticed they looked at her, waiting for her story.

Dakota felt confused, she thought that the Ares cabin hated her for being a Child of Aphrodite.

She stood uncertain, and walked to the head table, where everyone else has told their tales. And, where she started her tale.

"My name is Dakota, Daughter of Aphrodite, and Guardian of Ares. Now before anyone judges me, I am not like many of my siblings. I'm a fighter, not a beauty freak." Dakota heard many offended noises from her mother's table, but she didn't care. "I don't have a big huge past. I became a Guardian at age fourteen. I originally was at camp when I was twelve. It was a Guardian or Hunter. I chose Guardian before I turned thirteen." She shrugged.

And, she walked back to her spot on the ground, only to see her plate next to Clarisse with room for Dakota to sit. Dakota smiled and sat down, feeling like she was back home.

Dakota was silently thanking Perseus, for she knew she wouldn't have done that without his help.

In the corner of her eye, Dakota saw Perseus, himself, standing on the edge of the pavilion leaning on one of the pillars. She smiled in thanks, only to receive a nod.

Perseus turned and left, she couldn't stop thinking of the guilt she felt.

What is his story?


	15. Hazel - SHADOW! Him?

Hazel - SHADOW! Him?

An hour after breakfast, they came again. Hazel heard whispering from her walk with Frank, and looked to Half-Blood Hill. There stood the two familiar figures of Jordan and Charlie.

The whispering was caused by Perseus walking up the hill.

Hazel didn't know what he was doing, or why Jordan and Charlie were here in the first place. Hazel couldn't see any monsters. She had a weird feeling when she saw some shadows behind Jordan and Charlie move.

The shadow moved and harden, taking a form of a man. The shadow man moved to the group on the hill.

Hazel wanted to hear, but she was too far away. But, it seemed like a quiet conversation.

Hazel saw Perseus' body tensed. "NO! YOU WILL NOT!" He yelled out in anger. Everything became quiet as his yells echoed through camp.

Then, the shadow man shook his head in disappointment, snapped his fingers, and he, with Jordan and Charlie disappeared. The man's laughter sounded around the hill, becoming distant.

A second later, Perseus fell. And, chaos happened.


	16. Alyssa - Guardian of The Sky God

Alyssa - Guardian of The Sky God

After Perseus collapsed, he was moved into the infirmary.

Soon after lunch the Guardians thought it was best to help train the campers.

As the day progressed everyone, even Guardians, were satisfied by the progress in the arena and archery range.

Alyssa noticed Hazel alone, and moved towards the bench. "You're great with that spathe." She complemented Hazel.

"Thanks." Hazel smiled, with a light blush on her cheeks. Alyssa nodded and hummed in response.

Hazel turned to look at the Guardian of Zeus. "Why are the other Guardians distant from Perseus?" Hazel asked, wanting to know the answer.

Alyssa sighed. "He was always so distant and mysterious. It was weird, because he wasn't interested in any relationships." She answered.

After a moment Alyssa continued. "Rumor has it that something had happened and he fled. Became a Guardian in training at seven and a half. Other than that, I don't know. Being here and seeing Jordan snap at me, then Dakota yelling, I guess I'm giving Perseus a chance. I still want to know the idea that Perseus has of who we are up against." Alyssa finished, with a sad sigh.

Hazel looked worried. "What's wrong?"

Alyssa looked up from where she was looking at the ground. "I want to reveal myself. I mean with Perseus in the infirmary..." She trailed off.

"Daughter of Athena?" Hazel asked.

Alyssa shook her head, with a soft laugh. "No. Daughter of Mnemosyne. That's how I know you're from the 1940's, along with Nico. I came to you for help on my situation, because you were feared as well." She then left.

After the training, on the way to the dining pavilion, Alyssa was thinking on her conversation with Hazel. She knew that sooner or later her identity will be found out. Alyssa did tell Hazel her parentage...

Taking a deep breath, Alyssa walked into the dining pavilion with her head held high. She walked to the head table, and took off her hood, revealing auburn hair, and blue eyes.

Many gasped, Alyssa guessed, because it was a non-provoked revealing.

She smiled. "My name is Alyssa, Daughter of Mnemosyne, Guardian of Zeus."

"Isn't Mnemosyne the goddess of memory?" Annabeth asked.

Alyssa nodded. "Yes, she is. She doesn't have too many children. Anyway, I became a Guardian a year and a half after Jordan. I was fourteen. Like Dakota, I went to camp before I started training to become a Guardian. I met Jordan and Charlie, who is her brother. It was Jordan who convinced me." She finished.

"Jordan and the boy, Charlie, were Guardians?" Lucy, a Daughter of Aphrodite, asked scared.

Alyssa smiled and nodded. "They were first generation with Perseus." As Alyssa finished, the pavilion became uneasy.

"He is going to be okay?" Lucy asked again, her voice cracking.

Alyssa smiled in reassurance. "It might seem as I hate Perseus, but he is the strongest person I know. And, I am not talking about his physical strength." She said, trying to, also convince herself.

He _will_ be alright.


	17. Annabeth - Guardian Nightmare

Annabeth - Guardian Nightmare

Annabeth woke up in the middle of the night, because of yelling and pained screams. Sitting up, Annabeth noticed her other siblings waking up looking confused. Then, the screams and yelling stopped. It became eerie quiet...

Annabeth's heart pounded, she throw off her blankets and slipped on some shoes. Running out the door, she saw the other senior councilors and Guardians do the same. They met up at the middle of the cabins.

Before anyone could speak, a yell sounded. "Perseus!" Someone yelped.

"It came from the infirmary..."Hazel commented.

As another scream was heard, they rushed to the infirmary. Once they ran into the room, they stopped.

Laying in one of the beds was Perseus, whimpering. Annabeth was vaguely aware of the other responses from the group, she was in shock. Alyssa was right, Perseus was strong. If he's whimpering from pain, I don't want to know what it felt like.

"Will..." Piper's voice brought Annabeth back to the present.

Will Solace looked at the group. "We think he's having a nightmare." He sighed, gesturing to himself and two of his half-siblings.

"Then, how do we wake him?" Leo asked.

Will opened his mouth to respond, when suddenly Perseus gasped and sat up. Annabeth was aware his hood was still up.

Annabeth rushed forward. "Perseus, are you okay?" She asked.

"Get the campers ready for battle." Was her response as he ran out the door.

Following his lead, everyone could see the other campers were ready for a fight, once they got outside.

Annabeth looked over to Half-Blood Hill, and saw Perseus standing in front of Jordan, Charlie, and the shadow man.

"...Or, is it Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon?" The shadow man asked innocently, and loud for all the campers to hear.

My only thought was, Seaweed Brain...


	18. Frank - The End

Frank - The End

Frank couldn't believe his ears, Perseus was Percy this whole time? Percy was Perseus' second life. It made sense.

"Well, here I am. But, the thing I don't get is why me?" Pers-Percy asked.

The shadow man laughed, a cold laugh. "And, here I thought you were smart." He laughed.

Frank heard a noise of anger, and he saw Artemis standing there, gripping her bow tightly.

"Oh, no. I am. I know that you are an ancient being created by... Nyx?" Percy guessed/asked.

The man was shocked. "How-" He started.

"It's easy. I found out when I went to Tartarus. The first time, which was...When I was fourteen?" Percy shrugged. "Let's say fourteen. And, I pieced it together when you gave me that nightmare." He finished.

"You do realize Perseus, that I can kill everyone here." The creation of Nyx threatened.

"You can't. That's why no one has gotten hurt from the attacks." Percy responded.

"I can't. But, these two can." The man gestured to Jordan and Charlie.

Percy laughed. "You do realize that, Jordan is under your control, because you found your way into her mind, Charlie isn't. And, that back when I was five you found your way into my mind, but I broke it. I mean, why do you think I thanked Charlie so many times." He responded.

The man stared at Jordan and Charlie in horror. Suddenly, Jordan relaxed and threw her hood back. "Finally. Took you long enough." She said and walked to Percy's side. While, Charlie did the same.

Frank could tell they were Children of Hecate, with dark brown hair and emerald eyes.

"And, to think you were created to oppose me. Yes, I found that out too. Nyx was scared of me. She saw my fate, and my power. So, she sent you to kill me. But, it only made me stronger." Percy said, throwing off his own hood.

"And, I'm not afraid of you." Percy stated.

And, the creation of Nyx bursts into shadows.


	19. Epilogue

Epilogue

In the dining pavilion at Camp Half-Blood, a few hours after the event of what happened on Half-Blood Hill, everyone was gathered, listening to Jordan and Charlie's story, first.

Jordan explained that, she and Perseus got in a fight over her obvious pain that she was feeling. He told her, he knew what that meant and he warned her about it going to almost kill her in the end. She continued saying no one noticed, and it started happening after her lover died in battle.

Then, Charlie explained that Perseus explained what was happening. Perseus said that, someone was getting into Jordan's head, and Charlie had to go with Jordan when the time was right. When it came, Charlie left, and became a spy for Perseus.

Perseus explained his story, next. He met Nyx's creation at four, who was acting as his stepfather. After years of suffering, he killed Perseus' mother. A few months later at six, Perseus got away, and joined the Guardians at seven and a half, becoming the youngest ever. Throughout his years as a Guardian, Perseus went into Tartarus a few times, also a few other places. In his second life, the same thing happened. When he was three years old, the creation came again, only Perseus' life as a demi-god happened.

Now, the other Guardians, are struggling to call him 'Percy'.

And everyone was shocked at the story.

During that war, Alyssa and Hazel had a talk. And, that was the war that started the Era of Hope, Love, Parenting, Second Chances, and Friendship.

The best part of the story, Percy is still The Guardian of Artemis and The Hunt, while dating Annabeth. And, that's how the story ends, Percy enjoying the thrill of the hunt.

 **The End.**


	20. Sequel?

Sequel?

Alright! For everyone who has read this book, I got thinking and...how would you all feel about a sequel?

Depending on how many of you agree, the faster it will come out.

Right now, I have a lot of other projects in the works, but if you really ask and want it, a sequel shall be given.

I've had a sequel in mind for this and its counterpart since...pretty much since I finished the books up...I'm old...ANYWAY! I'm thinking of doing a lot of writing with these sequels.

The question is, do you want it?


	21. Sequel!

Sequel!

So, instead of having the planned sequel, I just published a prequel to The Immortal Guardians it's called The History of The Immortal Guardians (With No OC).

~MsPenguingirl1234


End file.
